


Повод для беспокойства

by treibsand



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, canon AU, the doomed grey reylo, немного юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treibsand/pseuds/treibsand
Summary: Рей сублимирует, Кайло смеется.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо большое Турмалин, которая любезно согласилась вычитать этот текст!

Бастатха не желает отпускать. В прямом смысле: трое _никто_ (с вероятностью 99% они из картеля Ди) настойчиво преследуют Рей уже третий час, но нервничает она не из-за них. За ней также следует темное, неопределимое нечто, которое явно держит дистанцию, наблюдая или выжидая – неважно. Рисковать и покидать планету с таким букетом на хвосте она не имеет права, даже ради данных, что сейчас греют внутренний карман её куртки.

* * *

_– Укрытие – предпочтительней конфронтации, – любил говорить мастер Люк. – Джедай никогда не нападает первым._

_– Джедай анализирует ситуацию быстро, но взвешенно, – ещё любил говорить мастер Люк. – Спокойно._

_– Лучшее место для сокрытия светлой стороны – тёмная, – также любил говорить мастер Люк. – А тёмной – светлая._

Рей решает воспользоваться сразу всеми советами своего учителя. Останавливается, успокаивается и пытается ощутить самое темное место поблизости. Тянется к нему, проверяя. Идеально.

Она стремительно сворачивает налево и, повинуясь своему внутреннему компасу, ныряет в еле заметный проход, вырубленный в бесконечном лабиринте подземных пещер. Целенаправленно двигаясь туда, куда нога бы её никогда не ступила при иных обстоятельствах.

* * *

Очередь на вход, к трём внушительным автоматическим дверям, охраняемым боевыми дроидами последней модели марки ТТС, двигается медленно, заставляя Рей нервничать. Она выворачивает куртку внутренней – ярко-зеленой – стороной наружу. Распускает два нижних пучка, хлопает себя по щекам и пытается принять беззаботный, веселый вид, стараясь сойти за обычного посетителя подобных заведений – и все равно выделяется из общей массы, как банта среди шааков.  
– Добро пожаловать в Подземный дворец бесконечных удовольствий Фаа, – радостно приветствует протокольный дроид, как только подходит её очередь. – Меня зовут СеренитиНайн. Перед оформлением заказа ознакомьтесь с правилами посещения и приложите ладонь в знак согласия. Конфиденциальность гарантирована.  
Дроид покорно замирает в ожидании, пока Рей растерянно смотрит перед собой. Первые два правила написаны огромными буквами и занимают половину всего экрана:  
1\. ВХОД ТОЛЬКО ПОСЛЕ ОПЛАТЫ.  
2\. СЪЁМКА ОПЛАЧИВАЕТСЯ ОТДЕЛЬНО.  
Оставшиеся пункты теряются в мелком шрифте ниже на двух страницах.  
Очередь позади начинает шуметь, вынуждая Рей быстро приложить ладонь к экрану.  
– Благодарю, – довольно чирикает СеренитиНайн. – Вид, раса, пол, рост, возраст, цвет и длина волос, глаза, особые предпочтения?  
– Что? – не сразу соображает Рей. Её сейчас куда более занимает нарастающий шум позади.  
– Ваши предпочтения, – щебечет дроид. – Наш сервис лучший в секторе девятый год подряд, потому что Подземный дворец бесконечных удовольствий Фаа предоставляет самый широкий выбор услуг и…  
– Человек, мужчина, – быстро отвечает Рей, не дожидаясь, пока СеренитиНайн закончит рекламную кампанию. Но этого, к сожалению, мало:  
– Возраст, рост, цвет волос, глаз? – радостно допрашивает он, разительно контрастируя с внутренней тревогой Рей. – Мы можем удовлетворить самые изысканные, самые невероят…  
Шум усиливается, и Рей, нащупав меч на боку, отвечает, не раздумывая:  
– Лет тридцать, высокий, темные волосы средней длины, – на секунду внимание Рей отвлекает одобрительный, но страшный рык. Её сосед – быкоподобный, незнакомого ей вида, – заказывает совсем юную твилечку, и ей вдруг отчаянно хочется достать меч и разнести... – Темное. Всё.  
– Особые пожелания? Татуировки, пирсинг, шрамы, отсутствие конечностей?  
Рей, крепко сжимая рукоять меча, с трудом переключается на СеренитиНайн. И на неминуемо приближающуюся угрозу.  
– Шрамы, – отвечает автоматически и уточняет, предупреждая вопрос: – Везде.  
СеренитиНайн оперативно отмечает все её пожелания. Охранные дроиды, очевидно, запрограммированы на защиту только в случае несанкционированной попытки проникновения или нападения на служащих. Происходящее в очереди их не касается.  
– Прошу завершить ваш выбор.  
Рей, бросив мимолетный взгляд на экран, тыкает в первого попавшегося (он ей смутно кого-то напоминает), отчаянно пытаясь понять, что происходит позади. Она больше не чувствует одного из преследовавших её _никто_ , а темное нечто теперь гораздо ближе.  
– Желаете номер повышенного комфорта в подземелье или с видом на сталактитовый каньон? Стандартный номер?  
– С видом. – Рей с ужасом представляет, как она будет выбираться из подземелий, если план не сработает.  
– Благодарим вас за выбор Подземного дворца бесконечных удовольствий Фаа. – СеренитиНайн жестом указывает на экран. – К оплате 477 кредитов.  
Услышав сумму, Рей позорно хочет сбежать, но продолжающаяся неразбериха позади не оставляет ей выбора. Она прикладывает карточку к терминалу оплаты, мысленно прощаясь с новыми ботинками и предвосхищая выволочку от мастера Люка за трату стольких средств. Она скорей умрет, чем признается ему, на что пошла эта сумма.  
– Благодарю. СеренитиТвенти проводит вас до номера. Приятного вечера.  
Исполинская дверь наконец открывается, пропуская Рей внутрь. Боевые дроиды сопровождают её до входа, и она может думать только о том, что, если бы базы Сопротивления охранялись так же, они бы уже давно победили.

* * *

  
– Магистр. – Фигура в темном с закрытым шлемом лицом, плавно входит в просторный зал и замирает у дверей, докладывая. – Цель покинула планету. Данные у нее. Пришлось ликвидировать преследовавших её _никто_.  
– Хорошо. – Модифицированный голос кажется довольным. – Что-нибудь ещё?  
– Возможно. – После секундного замешательства в руках у рыцаря Рен появляется голо-куб. – Думаю, вам стоит это увидеть.  
Разжимая ладонь, он наблюдает, как куб быстро летит на призыв – прямо в раскрытую ладонь магистра.

* * *

  
Рей входит в просторную комнату с огромной кроватью посередине, быстро осматривает помещение и замирает у окна. По ее позе видно, как сильно она напряжена. Входная дверь открывается, и на пороге возникает кто-то в темном. Кайло видит, как вздрагивает Рей, как округляются её глаза, как она хватается за свой меч. Будь он там – почувствовал бы, как страх расползается по её венам. Но она не успевает ничего предпринять: вошедший сбрасывает с себя черный балахон, оставаясь полностью обнаженным. Сопровождающий дроид вежливо уточняет: “Надеюсь, вы довольны вашим заказом?”.  
Глаза Рей округляются ещё больше. Она смотрит на того, кого сама заказала, и ужас отражается на её лице.  
Кайло останавливает запись, пытаясь понять, что вызвало у неё больший страх, чем возможное нападение. Мужчина лет тридцати – белый, высокий, широкоплечий. Волосы тёмные, чуть волнистые. Шрамы на теле. Шрам на лице. Он чем-то смутно напоминает Кайло его самого…  
Невероятно.  
Он вновь включает запись, не представляя, чего ожидать, но Рей, не сводя глаз со своего заказа, спотыкаясь, обходит его по широкому кругу, как заразного больного, и вылетает в дверь, едва не сбивая дроида по пути.  
Кайло смеётся. Похоже, у неё появился ещё один повод для беспокойства, а их будущая _неминуемая_ встреча обещает стать очень интересной.


End file.
